Namorito / Mark Harris ( Earth-70170 )
21 Years before the Scarlet Witch said "No more mutants ..." and vanished with Gene-X from the human race genome there was a mutant with amphibious powers comparable to those of Prince Namor of Atlantis called Marrianus Harris. This mutant who did research as a marine biologist in the service of government once ventured where he was not at sea and was attacked by "creatures" who as he breathed under the waters but who were not happy nor did they welcome him into his kingdom . These beings were Atlantians. Despite his powers that mutant amphibian was not a warrior he was only a researcher in love with the sea and its mysteries and he would have easily been shattered by his tormentors as a single dolphin facing a school of sharks ... If someone had not interfered... A beautiful Amazon Atlante warrior interfered in the fight and put the attackers on the run. That warrior was Andromeda the Daughter of Atumma, the sworn enemy of the Atlanteans and the Namor of Atlantis. At the time she had just rebelled against her tyrannical father who had never recognized her as a "worthy heiress" simply because she was born a woman because he wanted a man as heir ... Although he possessed powers on the same level as Father and Prince Namor Andromeda, he was despised as "inferior" by the Atlanteans. And yet she had saved that researcher. Thankful to his rescuer in a short time Marrianus Harris was captivated by her and what was not her surprise to see that Andromeda corresponded to the interest. Then what was only gratitude became Love. The two fell in love and descent marriage was born a hybrid baby half-Atlantean half mutant amphibian of pale skin pink and red hair like the Father and wings on the legs. This baby was baptized of Mark Harris by the mother who understood that he was a hybrid with powers mutants analogous to those of Prince Namor of Atlantis. Trained early in combat by his mother and in marine biology by his father Mark Harris grew up taking the ocean as his vast home and his creatures as playful sisters. That's until "M Day" arrives and with it the Decimation. His Father who lost his powers while at sea died drowned before his eyes. At that time Mark was 21 years old. During the long period of wars that followed for him Mark saw Namor sacrifice, summarily Atlantis in exchange for the survival of the other mutants something that did not please him and made him give up living on the Island of Utopia. Mark thought first and foremost who would defend the Sea if Namor now did not care about it. That's when he met The New Warriors members and sympathized with their cause, eventually deciding to join them. Mark kind of reluctantly agreed to codename the nickname Speedball gave him ... "Namorito". Together they thwarted the plans of the "Worthy" Atumma to provoke the "Second Deluge". Since then he remains on the team ... but make it clear he is a warrior first of all not a "Submarine Prince" ... Powers and Abilities: He is well versed in Atlantis combat and fighting methods, having been trained by his mother in armed and unarmed combat being a close melee combatant. He is also fluent in marine biology and linguistics such as Atlantean, English, and others. Biologically 03/01 half Atlantean and half human mutant amphibian which makes him a Gene-X mutant. He is one of the few remaining amphibian mutants in the world having conserved his powers after the "M Day" most likely thanks to the hybrid nature equivalent to of Namor. He has all the natural abilities of both species, although due to its hybrid / mutant nature many of its natural abilities are much greater than those of any medium or human Atlantean. As an Atlantean who has countless super attributes including: Superhuman strength: On optimal levels, it is capable of lifting and moving more than 100 tons on earth or in water. Limited invulnerability: Of highly resistant skin capable of withstanding the impact of projectiles, although not as much as Namor. Amphibian: Your Atlantean heritage grants you multiple superhuman underwater attributes. He can swim at incredible speeds, underwater, and hold his breath for as long as a dolphin. It becomes immune to cold and deep sea pressures, able to see clearly in cloudy water or not and its strengths and health are naturally replenished in the water. Improved Physical Attributes: Its speed, reflexes and endurance are greatly enhanced especially underwater. Optical Bursts: Namorito has the unique mutant power of projecting through his eyes optical bursts of highly destructive heat and cold that can be used as devastating explosions of thermal energy this power apparently is a secondary mutation. Sonar: Namorito has a sonar sense and can use it for eco navigation and to orient yourself in situations where your vision is not enough. In addition Sonar also gives the unexpected power to be able to emit ultrasonic screams capable of pulling flesh from the bones. Water Control: He can produce a protective shield made of water much like your mother. He can also create solidified water constructs by creating objects of various sizes and forms with this power. He can be invisible in water, animate and control the water to use it in different ranges of utility. He can liquefy and transform your body entirely into water or ice assuming the most different configurations. And since the body of living beings is made up of 80% water he can also command she by blowing bodies like water balloons. Flight: As his "illustrious correlate" he has four pairs of wings at the ankles like Namor's that allow him to fly. Category:Hybrids Category:Half-human mutant/half-Atlantean hybrid Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Amphibious Category:Heat Vision Category:Sonar Category:Sonic Blasts Category:Hydrokinesis